


Water's sweet

by IdiotCrusader



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Hallucinations, Lunatic-Centric, M/M, Past Abuse, Self-Hatred, Sickness, Vigilantism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22092928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdiotCrusader/pseuds/IdiotCrusader
Summary: Лунатик - не его отец и никогда им не станет.Лунатик не имеет ничего общего со своим отцом.Потому что отец Лунатика был героем.(Или очень коротко о том, как лихорадящий и несчастный Лунатик восстанавливает справедливость без выходных и больничных, а чувство вины и галлюцинации тоже выходных не берут.)
Relationships: Barnaby "Bunny" Brooks Jr./Kaburagi T. Kotetsu
Kudos: 3





	Water's sweet

**Author's Note:**

> [перепост старой работы на архив]
> 
> Осторожно, буквальное понимание гласа Танатоса.  
> "Water's sweet but blood is thicker"/"Вода сладка, да кровь гуще" - англоязычная поговорка, в общем смысле значащая, что семейные связи важнее дружеских. Здесь использована с двойным смыслом: "кровь гуще" - "яблочко от яблони".
> 
> Условная такая повседневность. Относительно канона, ибо кейса нет, ничего нет, только Лунатик *развел руками* Сомнительное попадание в жанр, но #ятаквижу.

_Мистер Легенда поправляет на нем одеяло._

* * *

_Лунатик — Юрий, без маски он всегда Юрий — просыпается, задыхаясь, светлые глаза мерцают искрящеся-синим; сброшенное одеяло заботливо подоткнуто, но призрака отца нигде нет._

_Он появится снова рано или поздно, а пока Юрий лежит несколько минут, вытянувшись под блаженно теплой тканью, и усилием воли заставляет себя выровнять дыхание._

_Слышно, как мать внизу переставляет со звоном тарелки и собирает ранний завтрак — на троих, как всегда. Привычная смесь раздражения и жалости проскальзывает по сознанию, не задерживаясь. Она лишь тратит усилия впустую: призрак отца никогда не является ей._

_Но приходит, чтобы преследовать ее сына._

_Что за преследование — возвращаться из мертвых, чтобы поправить одеяло?.. Иногда Юрию кажется, что Легенда специально изобретает особенно изощренные способы превратить его жизнь в ад — если, конечно, она может стать еще хуже. Должно быть, имеет право. Мертвые, если довериться многообразию человеческих поверий, не слишком привечают своих убийц._

_(А иногда ему кажется, что призрак всего лишь ведет себя, как Легенда-прежний. Они были, в конце концов, счастливы втроем — просто очень давно.)_

_Отцу понадобилось умереть, чтобы все вернулось на круги своя. Жаль, он не может сказать этого матери: она все равно не пожелает его слушать._

_У него все еще есть утешение, которого он не заслуживает, но которое сполна искупает существованием Лунатика: глас Танатоса заглушает все, даже боль, даже знакомый голос и треск языков пламени — но сейчас в голове белый шум, и Юрий пошатывается от слабости, рассматривая себя в зеркало в ванной. Шрам, как и полагается клейму, жжет от взгляда._

_Завтрак внизу начинается без него, и слышно, как мать негромко пересказывает пустому месту — там никого нет, пожалуйста, там никого нет! — последние новости. На секунду Юрий чувствует себя больным и всерьез рассматривает возможность вернуться в постель и не видеть ни ее, ни весь остальной Штернбилд вовсе, пропади он пропадом со всеми его грешниками…_

_Но для Танатоса — и для дела судьи — нет разницы, болен он или здоров, а при мысли о постели Юрий представляет призрачные руки, натягивающие одеяло ему на плечи._

_Его знобит. Юрий выкручивает регулятор температуры в душе на обжигающий, и быстро затягивающий зеркало конденсат скрывает отражение печального и потерянного Мистера Легенды напротив._

* * *

Собственное пламя казалось ледяным.

Лунатик коротко пошатнулся и сделал торопливый шаг от края крыши, с которой издалека наблюдал за разворачивающимся боем. Герои против его цели — некоторые вещи никогда не меняются. Еще один короткий полет, и на экранах тысяч зрителей Герой-ТВ снова возникнет он сам. «Какое неожиданное развитие событий — появляется Лунатик!»

Перед глазами все плыло, и Лунатик дерганым движением поправил на себе маску. Нужно было вмешаться, пока эти никчемные идиоты не додумались скооперироваться и арестовать преступника — или, что в картине мира Лунатика было бы одинаково досадным событием, упустить. На секунду в голове мелькнула мысль предать грешника — НЕКСТ, управляющий стеклом, три убийства, ограбление и нанесение тяжких увечий — огню перед камерами, на глазах у героев и наблюдателей, но тут же пропала.

Не сейчас, когда он едва стоит. В последнюю очередь Лунатик желал совершить фатальную ошибку в прямом эфире. Он превратился из антигероя в опасного городского сумасшедшего в глазах общественности за считанные недели — достаточно и этого. Нет нужды становиться посмешищем.

_…они все называют его убийцей, и они правы, призрак отца напоминает ему об этом каждый день его мучительной и жалкой жизни, но Лунатик искупает эту вину каждую ночь, он не чета тем, кого он карает, пожалуйста, они должны понять, мистер Легенда превратился в чудовище, он этого не хотел…_

Лунатику положительно не было дела до того, как воспринимают его справедливость другие. Их трусливая мораль и позорная слабость никогда не заглушат голос, звучащий в его голове день и ночь: лишь Лунатик ведом богом смерти, лишь Лунатика направляет всеведущий глас Танатоса, решающий, кому жить, а кому умереть за свои грехи.

Ему дано право карать и миловать — он лишь пользуется им на благо.

Это все — на благо.

Сегодня глас звучал особенно громко. Это не был единственный голос: множество тонов сплетались в низкий, вкрадчивый шепот, которому Лунатик повиновался безоговорочно. Он жил с этим много лет, и постепенно неразборчивый гул, изредка обращающийся в слова или продираемый криком, стал для него привычным.

В редкие моменты тишины Лунатик чувствовал себя потерянным и одиноким.

Он был болен: с самого утра, когда к нему заявился отец, Лунатик чувствовал, как нарастает жар — вязкий и болезненный, ничем не похожий на его собственный огонь. К концу дня в суде он едва держался на ногах от лихорадки, за глазами пульсировала раздирающая боль, а голоса превратились в какофонию криков, заставляющих его малодушно желать, чтобы они хоть на секунду оставили его в покое. Грудь сжимал душащий кашель.

Но это все было в другой жизни, с другим человеком. На улицах есть только Лунатик и его кодекс справедливости. Здесь зал суда — весь город, а обвинительный приговор уже давно готов. Лунатик никогда не посмел бы пожелать, чтобы Глас умолк — в хаотичном и несправедливом мире это было единственное, что вело его верным путем.

А потому, когда к ночи голоса приказали ему отправиться на охоту, Лунатик с безропотной готовностью последовал их решению.

_…он чуть не упал дважды, пока летел сюда, его тело не справляется с собственной способностью в таком состоянии, это больно, это может его убить, он…_

Он заслужил все, что с ним может происходить. Страдания вписывались в концепцию справедливости Лунатика с легкостью. Кроме того, он не более чем инструмент, чинящий правосудие, а заботиться о благополучии расходного инструмента — слишком мелочная трата времени в сравнении с великой целью: стремлением к абсолютной справедливости.

Но хватит размышлений. Пора было, наконец, выполнить то, зачем он пришел.

_…и, может, после этого он сможет немного отдохнуть, завтрашний день будет таким же длинным, он всегда чувствует себя ужасно после того, как к нему приходит отец, а мать словно знает и вспоминает его все чаще, это сводит его с ума, если уже не свело…_

Лунатик сделал глубокий вдох, усилием воли подавив раздирающий легкие приступ кашля, и, раскинув руки, рухнул с края крыши, позволяя пламени себя забрать.

* * *

Разумеется, все должно было этим кончиться.

Ревущий над головой вертолет, снимающий происходящее, вдруг заставил Лунатика испытать иррациональный прилив агорафобии: он убрался бы немедленно, продолжил преследование, но цель была уже далеко (проклятые герои! проклятая лихорадка!), а прямо напротив, комично выставив руку с отстрельным тросом, стоял Дикий Тигр.

Разочарование от неудавшейся кары грызло до боли, наказывая за ошибку.

_…когда Лунатик ошибается, он испытывает боль, и это верно и правильно, многоголосый Танатос напоминает ему о его никчемности, и это все, чего он заслуживает…_

Если в этом дне и было еще что-то абсолютно лишнее, способное усложнить все еще сильнее, то встреча с этим конкретным героем определенно вписывалась в это определение. Лунатик предпочел бы, чтобы тот немедленно исчез сам и дал ему уйти, но на рывок не осталось сил, а выстрелить из арбалета даже вскользь мешали их… любопытные личные отношения.

Тигр его даже не знает — не Лунатика, по крайней мере. А Лунатик обещал избавиться от него после случая с легендой о богине. Но он так никогда и не выстрелил.

Судья Петров находил Тигра раздражающим за его инфантильную жизнерадостность и бесцеремонность, но Лунатик был к нему странным образом привлечен и постоянно ловил себя на том, что наблюдает.

Дикий Тигр, герой-ветеран, вдохновленный примером Мистера Легенды лично. Он даже судьбу его повторил — сила сотни его покидала; падение показателей замерло на одноминутной отметке, но для НЕКСТА, прожившего с силами сорок лет, это должно было быть огромным ударом. Лунатик потратил порядочно времени, пытаясь разузнать, что происходит с ним и его семьей, тайно ожидая сходства и в закулисье, но так ничего и не нашел. Если подумать, он все равно не мог представить восторженного идиота Кабураги чудовищем.

_…у Котэцу Кабураги такие же силы, такая же история их потери, даже есть дочь, все сходится, но он совсем не изменился, а Мистер Легенда… почему?.._

— Эй! — заорал Тигр сквозь рев лопастей, наводя трос, как оружие — и даже так он целился не в голову. — Может, хватит? Из-за тебя преступника упустили!

Из-за него?..

Рука Лунатика, сжимающая арбалет, едва заметно дрогнула; он все равно не собирался стрелять… пока. Он все еще должен был узнать, куда Тигра приведет его столь же детское и нелепое чувство справедливости. В отличие от других героев, он по крайней мере верил в свою, пусть и нежизнеспособную, версию всем сердцем.

_…отец превратил их с матерью жизнь в кошмар, чуть не убил ее из-за уходящих сил, но люди помнят его героем; Лунатик использует способности на благо, но все видят в нем убийцу, и он сам видит в себе убийцу, его мать его ненавидит, это невыносимо…_

Тигр сделал шаг к нему, и Лунатик, запнувшись, подался назад, к стене. Между ними вспыхнуло и тут же погасло пламя: оно возникло непроизвольно, рефлекторная реакция на приближение врага, и умерло с шипением, когда у Лунатика не хватило сил его поддержать. Сейчас было самое время объявить, что он повинуется лишь гласу Танатоса и сам накажет грешника, и бежать скорее, пока хоть какой-то контроль еще с ним — стыд лучше, чем поимка и раскрытие тайны личности, пусть и ненамного. Больное, разжигаемое лихорадкой чувство загнанности грохотало в висках на каждом ударе сердца.

_…его отец был героем, мать его обожала до конца, Лунатик всю жизнь пытался не быть на него похожим ни в чем, но, может быть, это не к лучшему…_

— Сколько раз повторять, герои без тебя разберутся! — снова попытался Тигр; кто знает, чего он хотел добиться этими убеждениями — он повторял их каждую встречу, и Лунатик всегда отвечал одно и то же. — От твоего самосуда никому не легче!

Пошатывающийся Лунатик открыл рот, чтобы отозваться, но зашелся страшным кашлем; картинка перед глазами пошла черными пятнами, горло сдавило стальным обручем, легкие невыносимо жгло. Приступ длился и длился — а замерший Тигр ничего не предпринимал.

_…каждая вина заслуживает не искупления, но наказания…_

Наконец спазм слегка ослаб, и в легкие хлынул горячий от огня воздух.

На лице героя — кто ему сказал, что он может стоять с открытым забралом напротив человека, способного превратить его в пылающие угли? — отразилось секундное замешательство, и Лунатик воспользовался им, чтобы метнуться вперед. Это был его единственный шанс исчезнуть, пока истошно кричащие голоса в голове не оглушили его совсем.

_виновен_

* * *

— Странный он какой-то сегодня.

Тигр и следующий за ним Барнаби приземлились на широком карнизе, и сила сотни Котэцу тут же иссякла, как по команде; маска по-прежнему была поднята, и было видно, как угасает голубое свечение. Барнаби выбросил вперед руку, придерживая его за плечо: с Котэцу сталось бы нырнуть ласточкой с тринадцатого этажа, потеряв равновесие. Иногда ему казалось, что старик находил себе неприятности с одинаковой частотой на поле боя и вне его. Барнаби не удивился бы, если бы тот попал в катастрофическую беду, просто прогуливаясь по улице.

Котэцу едва заметно улыбнулся и руку сбрасывать не стал. На секунду Барнаби задумался о возможности подхватить его, пока сила еще активна, спрыгнуть на мерцающую вниз улицу и направиться прямиком домой, пока камеры снимают остальных, и пусть ищут их сколько угодно, но ответственность победила. Они тут еще не закончили, к тому же другие герои жизни им не дадут, если они оставят написание отчетов на них. Но как только все закончится, Барнаби получит Котэцу в полное распоряжение, и уж тогда…

— Эй, Банни, ты вообще меня слушаешь? — указанного Котэцу явно занимали менее романтические размышления.

Банни позабавленно хмыкнул в ответ на возмущение напарника и честно попытался припомнить, о чем они только что говорили. Странный?..

— Кто, Кейт? — рассеянно заметил он. — Да он всегда такой. «Спасибо, и еще раз спасибо…» — беззлобно передразнил Барнаби, и Котэцу довольно фыркнул, но тут же замахал руками:

— Да нет же! Лунатик! Что-то с ним не то.

Вот же нашел, к чему присматриваться. По мнению Барнаби, «что-то не то» с Лунатиком было по факту его существования — как еще объяснить всю эту болтовню про глас Танатоса и высшую справедливость, если не тем, что он маньяк с протекающей крышей?

Но Тигр все-таки говорил не об этом, и Барнаби, подумав, решил, что знает, о чем речь.

Лунатик был сегодня медленнее обычного, не болтал про грешников и наказания, двигался неуклюже, будто разучился пользоваться своим же пламенем… Определенно, не в себе даже с поправкой на его сомнительную нормальность.

Правда, подозрительный — недоумевающий, почти сочувственный — тон Котэцу Барнаби был не по душе.

— Ты был к нему ближе всех. Только не говори, что ты из-за этого ничего не стал… — Барнаби тщательно изучил не слишком виноватое выражение перед собой и со стоном закрыл рукой лицо. — Мы могли бы этим воспользоваться, чтобы, наконец, его поймать! А ты что собрался делать, предложить ему чай и аспирин? А если бы мы сами его ранили, ты бы тоже его пожалел?

— Это было бы честно, мы бы его своими силами достали, — отмахнулся Котэцу. — А так… Да никого я не жалею! Просто нехорошо это, ясно? Это все равно что бить лежачего.

— Опять твой кодекс справедливости, старик.

Если бы Лунатик хотел поблажек, сидел бы дома или взял бы больничный. Интересно, берут ли сумасшедшие мстители больничные… То есть что за глупость, наверняка у него есть обычная гражданская работа, вот там бы и попросил отгул под своей гражданской личиной — которую им, между прочим, еще предстояло выяснить. Сам Лунатик небось героев бы не пожалел… Барнаби все еще был зол на него за тот случай у Академии Героев. Не атакует никого, кроме убийц, как же! Быстро же он поменял мнение, стоило встать у на пути у него и его зверской справедливости. Глас Танатоса помешали слушать или вроде того…

Котэцу, кажется, не злился. У него вообще не задавалось с местью, и Барнаби иногда думал, что ему бы это не пошло: Тигр должен был оставаться как есть, очаровательным поборником наивной честности.

От его идиотских — серьезно, большинство людей перерастает подобное в возрасте Каэдэ — представлений о мире и добре со злом у Барнаби подозрительно теплело в груди.

— Не напоминай мне про справедливость… — настала очередь Котэцу отворачиваться с демонстративным стоном. — Если у меня свои принципы есть, это не значит, что меня не тошнит от Лунатика и его проповедей! Слушай, — очевидно, и правда тошнило, потому что он без перехода переключился на более занимательные вещи: — Может, домой прямо отсюда?

Некоторым и телепатия не нужна, чтобы мысли читать, безнадежно подумалось Барнаби.

— А отчеты?

— Работа героя — спасать людей, а не писать отчеты, Банни! — торжественно провозгласил Тигр, прижимаясь ближе.

На этот раз ответственность Барнаби сдалась без боя: отчеты безнадежно проигрывали куда как более вдохновляющим занятиям, ожидающим дома. Лунатик и связанные с ним странности были забыты до лучших времен.

* * *

В суде они бывали словно на работе: Тигр — из-за нескончаемых штрафов за ущерб, Банни — чтобы приглядеть за непутевым напарником. В последнее время его это, кажется, уже не раздражало, и сам Котэцу не так тяготился этими визитами — по крайней мере, страдать почем зря приходилось в хорошей компании.

А еще в одном из коридоров стоял кофейный автомат с отменным горячим шоколадом. Жизнь была не так плоха, даже если все, что он тут делал — выслушивал, как много приносит разрушений. Эй! Работа героя — людей беречь, а не здания. В конце концов, их и отстроить можно, подумаешь…

Котэцу как раз направлялся к выходу с двумя стаканчиками шоколада в руках, глазея на недавно развешенные на стенах постеры. Какая-то юридическая скучища… Наконец-то все закончилось, и они с Банни могут отправиться домой! Все-таки эти официальные дела — невозможно бестолковая трата времени. От мысли, что на сегодня все наконец-то позади, Котэцу заметно повеселел и даже прибавил шагу. Надо будет позвонить Каэдэ из дома, спросить, как те стихи, про которые она рассказывала в прошлый ра…

— Эй!

Кто-то с размаху налетел на Котэцу — или, если начистоту, это Котэцу не сумел разминуться с кем-то неудачливым в широком коридоре, увлекшись плакатами; пластиковые стаканчики от неожиданности чуть не выскользнули из рук, и их обжигающее содержимое плеснуло на чей-то тщательно отглаженный костюм.

Плохой день, плохой день!..

Ошарашенный Котэцу чуть не подпрыгнул, поспешно перехватывая злосчастные стаканчики. Что за невезение! Как школьница из романтических комедий. И надо ж было кому-то прямо в него вписаться, видно же, что на дорогу не смотрит…

Ох.

Наконец-то взглянув в лицо соучастнику локальной катастрофы, Котэцу замер.

Чтоб его везение!

На него со странным выражением — будто только что осознал его существование — смотрел куратор Герой-ТВ. Тот странный судья — Юрий Петров, верно?

Котэцу искренне считал его неплохим парнем. Ну, может, немного витает в облаках, но кто из них без греха? И чуточку слишком мрачный. И ходит с таким лицом, словно собирается то ли рухнуть в обморок на месте, то ли объявить, что захватил в заложники полгорода. И, кажется, терпеть не может всех героев, а Дикого Тигра — особенно, но оно и понятно, ему от Котэцу наверняка сплошная лишняя работа… Да еще этот странный галстук что-то смутно напоминающей Котэцу расцветки, но это уж совсем придирки.

В общем и целом ничего такого, что не позволяло бы считать его неплохим. Но вряд ли ему очень понравился сладкий горячий душ. Светлый пиджак оказался безнадежно испорчен, но судью, казалось, это не беспокоило — так и смотрел словно сквозь него.

Не то чтобы с ним этого раньше не случалось…

— Ваша честь, вы как? — стряхнул оцепенение Котэцу, заглядывая Петрову в лицо.

Очень, очень бледное лицо. Не то чтобы куратор обычно отличался особенно здоровым видом, но сейчас и вовсе напоминал бумагу. С таким лицом только по больничным коридорам и ходить — удивительно, как он на ногах после толчка удержался.

Жуткий у него был вид, будто едва в сознании, если спросите Котэцу Т. Кабураги. Да, дела…

Петров, кажется, усилием воли взял себя в руки, сфокусировал взгляд на лице перед ним и хрипло выдавил:

— Не стоит беспокоиться.

— Я, пожалуй, побеспокоюсь, — тщательно осмотрев собеседника, вынес вердикт Котэцу. — Выглядите не особенно. Вы, может… Воды? — он заглянул в стаканчики с шоколадом, выясняя, осталось ли что-нибудь на дне, и разочарованно нахмурился. — Помочь вам дойти до кабинета?

На секунду они застыли, глядя друг другу в глаза; наверное, это должен быть быть знаменитый убийственный взгляд, но вместо этого в нем читалось, что судью Петрова лучше всего проводить до врача, а не в кабинет.

— Дайте пройти, — наконец хрипло, с какой-то решительной усталостью отрезал Петров, выворачиваясь из хватки.

Не дойдя до поворота, он замер, непроизвольно хватаясь за стену, и зашелся жутким кашлем, от которого Котэцу непроизвольно поморщился. Где-то он этот жуткий звук — как-то так в кино озвучивали сцены с выплевыванием кровавых кусков содержимого грудной клетки — уже слышал, и сиплые попытки втянуть в спазмирующие легкие воздух, и вообще… Больных вокруг в это время года вечно было полно, но большинство из них все-таки не наводили на мысли о последней стадии туберкулеза. Таких вроде бы вокруг больше не было, это вот судье не повезло. Но откуда-то же он запомнил!..

Разве что.

Неожиданная мысль поразила Котэцу; многострадальные стаканчики с треском пластика лопнули, шоколад ошпарил руки.

— Ваша честь…

Прежде, чем он успел договорить, Петров выпрямился, оправил свой нелепый яркий галстук и скрылся за углом.


End file.
